


Things You Said Over the Phone

by StoneCatcher



Series: Things You Said [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout’s contract is up.</p><p>Sniper’s isn’t. </p><p>1st person.<br/>Scout’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Over the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. It is very smol.   
> Also.  
> Maybe one day I’ll try to write from sniper’s POV. Maybe.

 “What time is it, there in Boston?” You asked. You sounded kind of tired.

“Eh, like... 10 pm. It's around 8 there, right?” I hum. You make a noise of agreement in repose. “Everybody miss me? How you holding up?”

“Pyro misses ya, and of course I miss ya.” You laugh a little bit. “And I dunno, I've been holding, I guess. 14 months, and I'm out.” It's been four months already. Neither of us say anything for a little bit, but you break the silence. You, instead of me. “Look, mate... I know it's a long time, for us to be apart, and...”

“You stop right there.”

“Hear me out. I know a lot happens in that time. If you... Ever want to cut this off, if you find someone better for ya than I am – someone who can actually be there – go for it. Please. I don't want you to waste your life waitin' on me.” You sigh. I know you mean well, really. I just wish you didn't place such little value in yourself.

 

“Is it possible to punch someone through the phone? Cuz I'm about ready to give you a nice shiner.” I roll my eyes, shifting the phone to my other shoulder.

“I'm dead serious. Promise me. Promise me if you find someone else, you aren't going to throw that away because of some hired gun in Teufort.”

I was quiet for a while, before sighing. “Yeah, Mundy, I promise.”


End file.
